hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Milluki Zoldyck
|name = Milluki Zoldyck |kana = ミルキ゠ゾルディック |rōmaji = Miruki Zorudikku |also known as = Piggy (by Killua)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 |japanese voice = Katashi Ishizuka (1999) Kimiko Saitō (2011) |english voice = Jordan Schartner (1999) Laila Berzins (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 42 |anime debut = Episode 35 (1999) Episode 23 (2011) |gender = Male |age = 17 (Yorknew City arc) Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 145) 19-20 (Current; by the Timeline) |height = (5′11.5″) |weight = (311 lbs) |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood = |status = Alive |affiliation = Zoldyck Family |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin Inventor Hacker Programmer |relatives = Zigg Zoldyck (Unknown relation) Maha Zoldyck (Great-Great Grandfather) Zeno Zoldyck (Grandfather) Grandmother (status unknown) Silva Zoldyck (Father) Kikyo Zoldyck (Mother) Illumi Zoldyck (Older brother) Killua Zoldyck (Younger brother) Alluka Zoldyck (Younger sibling) Kalluto Zoldyck (Younger brother) |type = |image gallery = yes}} Milluki Zoldyck (ミルキ゠ゾルディック, Miruki Zorudikku) is the second eldest child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck. Appearance Milluki is a seventeen-year-old youth, with short-trimmed middle-parting black hair and black squinty eyes. He is obese due to a lack of physical activities and poor eating habits. He usually wears a dress shirt (pink in the 2011 anime and white in the 1999 anime adaptation), white jeans pants (blue track pants with white stripes in the sides, in the 1999 anime adaptation), and brown shoes. Personality Milluki is short-tempered, selfish and rather immature for his age, still referring to his mother and father as mama and papa, and Illumi as Illu-''nii'' or "Big brother Illumi".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 He often fights with his younger brother, Killua. He is an ''otaku'', who has not left the Zoldyck Family estate since the age of 10. Milluki has a perfidious side, prompting a tourist to refuse Alluka's request for no reason. However, he is also a coward, as he is too afraid of Killua to seriously displease him, or of his father and grandfather to disobey them. Unlike his other siblings, Milluki spends the majority of his time in his bedroom playing with his computers. He takes great pride in his manga, anime, video games, and figurine collection. He even threatened to kill Killua, if he ever laid a finger on his figurine collection. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Milluki makes his first appearance in the series smoking a cigar and torturing Killua with a bullwhip in the Zoldyck Estate as punishment for leaving the house, stabbing him, and injuring their mother. He tries to cause Killua physical harm, but to no avail. Killua only sleeps through the whole ordeal and merely sighs this off and playfully greets Milluki, much to his frustration. Milluki then tries to threaten Killua, by saying that he would order the attendants to kill his friends. This only angers Killua, who breaks free one of his arms from confinement, and gives Milluki a murderous stare and claims if he ever harms his friends, he will kill him. Zeno Zoldyck enters the room and tells Killua to go see his father. Milluki is angered by the way his grandfather treats his younger brother, viewing it as soft. Zeno then asks Milluki about his opinion of Killua's abilities. Milluki admits that Killua is one of the most gifted assassins ever produced in the Zoldyck Family's history, but claims Killua is too emotional because he wants to make friends. Milluki tries to impress his grandfather by claiming that he is also an experienced killer and is capable of creating a bomb that can be attached to a mosquito, which explodes when it sucks blood. Zeno admits that Milluki is a genius, but lacks physical fitness, and is too busy coming up with stupid inventions.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Yorknew City arc While at Whale Island, Killua and Gon are researching for information about Greed Island. However, after numerous attempts, they have no success. Gon mentions if Killua knows someone well-versed about the internet and games, thus reminding Killua of his brother. Despite not wanting to ask, he calls the Zoldyck manor and tells Gotoh to transfer the call to Milluki. The butler informs him that Milluki is out of the house, but Killua knows it is a lie and proceeds threatening to smash his brother's figurines. Milluki threatens Killua about his figurines, before going back to business about Greed Island. Unfortunately, Milluki has no copies, since he was only five years old when it came on sale. He had heard 20,000 pre-orders for 100 units, and couldn't track down the initial buyers, describing the game as "legendary in many ways". He asks Killua about his sudden interest and urges him to forget about it, while he himself leads now. Killua asks for the leads, but Milluki refuses to share it for free, so Killua offers him a memory card with a save file of the game. He agrees, stating that one of the leads is the Hunters' Website, which he could hack though he doesn't want the Net Police and Hacker Hunters to track him down. He promises to send the URL of the site once Killua has delivered the memory card. His second lead is the Southernpiece Auction in Yorknew City. He shares that there will be dozens of discs to be auctioned. Killua thanks him for the information and states he will send the card through their usual way. At home, Milluki researches about Greed Island and wants to bring an end to the legend himself. Upon receiving the memory card, he manages to trace the whole program but it doesn't trigger any events. He wonders if either the game was forged or Killua had been tricked. He contemplates into hacking the Hunters' Website and laments that Illumi was not present. Extremely frustrated, he decides to attend the auction in Yorknew. He borrows 15 billion from his father Silva in exchange for killing 15 people. He then autopilots an airship to the Lingon Airport and reminisces of the last time he left the house was when he was 10 years old.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Right after learning about the bounties on the heads of the Phantom Troupe members, Killua mentions something his father once told to his 3 sons and that was to never touch the Troupe as it wasn't worth the money.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 80 At the Southernpiece Auction House, Milluki is greeted by Fumi to whom then says he'd like to purchase a catalog.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 85 On the night of the rescheduled Underground Auction Milluki appears in a subway in Yorknew City and thinks that he needs food.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 94 Milluki's location is shown on a map during the chase for the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 A couple of days later he's surrounded by a bunch of empty bowls while enjoys a cup sake in a restaurant and wonders what he should have for dinner.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Greed Island arc During the Southernpiece Auction, Milluki bids against Battera several times, but is unable to win a copy during any of the auctions.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Frustrated that he couldn't win a single copy of the Greed Island game, Milluki binge eats at a local restaurant in Yorknew City and returns home.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 124 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Milluki appears again in Illumi's recitation of some events related to Alluka in the past of the Zoldyck Family. One day he took two of his younger siblings Alluka and Kalluto out for a walk and met a photographer. He tricked the photographer into declining Alluka's requests 4 times in a row, which resulted in the death of him and his acquaintances.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 It is also revealed that he once asked Alluka to kill someone for him to test her ability and that the last wish made to her before Killua came home was Milluki's, which was the latest computer model at the time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 Later, Milluki, along with Silva and Kikyo, watch Killua and Alluka in her room. Kikyo realizes that Killua has become a good big brother. When her three wishes are done, Milluki regretted asking for a computer. It was too easy, that is why Killua was not harmed in her ability. With this, he earns a sharp glare from his father for taking his previous action toward Alluka too lightly. Silva orders him to recite the rules in Alluka's ability. When Killua decided to leave the mountain with Alluka, Silva disapproves. In retaliation, Killua makes a wish to his brother that if they will not be able to leave within 30 minutes, kill their mother. As Kikyo slumps to the floor, Milluki comforts her. Tsubone reveals that Milluki hacked into her monocle connecting the live feed to Illumi, while he and Kikyo continue to watch the inner mission.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 Milluki expresses his shock when he witnesses Alluka healing Gon back to full health,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 when his brother Illumi proposes to manipulate both Killua and Alluka, and when he gets teleported through Alluka's power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 Abilities & Powers Milluki like the rest of his family was raised to be an assassin from birth and has trained in the art of assassination. However, unlike his siblings, he lacks physical strength but makes up for it with his brainpower since he is the only tech-savvy member in the family and the bridge between them and conventional technology, which can be a reason why Silva, Kikyo, and Zeno tolerate him. He seems to be proficient in torture, as he was seen hitting Killua with a whip, but not for long due to exhaustion. Milluki is also known to be a genius at programming and hacking. Still, he occasionally acts with naivete. Skilled Hacker and Programmer: Milluki is a talented hacker. He tried to reproduce the game Greed Island using the saved data copied from a memory card left by Ging but was not able to run it on any of his computers. This led him to the idea of hacking into the Hunter Website but he never went through with it because of the risks. Skilled Inventor: He claims to have invented a micro-sized bomb that can be placed on a mosquito that explodes upon biting the prey for assassination purposes. However, the bomb's explosion is only as big as a firecracker and it's pretty much impossible for a mosquito to bite the target that you want. Milluki also crafted special 50 kilogram (approx. 110 lbs.) metallic battle yo-yos that Killua wields as a weapon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 178 Nen . Although he has yet to display any Nen abilities, his reaction to seeing the aura unleashed by Nanika while healing Gon seems to suggest that he has at least been awakened to Nen. Quotes * (To Zeno) "He's absolutely '''no good' as an assassin. He's too erratic. He runs off, he makes friends... What kind of person is that to head a family of world-renowned assassins?"'' * (To Zeno) "As for me, I'll take out anyone, anytime, for the right price." Trivia * In the official databook, his name is also spelled as "Myllki Zaoldyeck". * Despite being at home most of the time for nine years long in an isolated environment, he has no problem navigating his way in the outside world. * Killua often teases his obesity by referring him as "piggy". Anime and Manga Differences * He doesn't smoke a cigar in either of the two anime adaptations. * In the 1999 version of the Greed Island arc, Milluki appeared in a non-speaking cameo.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 73 (1999) Intertextuality and References * In the manga and 2011 anime adaptation, among the distinguishable figurines on his shelf can be seen: ** Goku, the main protagonist of Akira Toriyama's ''Dragon Ball'' series/franchise; ** Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama, the main protagonists of Togashi's ''YuYu Hakusho''; ** Sailor Moon, the main protagonist of Naoko Takeuchi's ''Sailor Moon'' series/franchise; ** Godzilla, from the ''tokusatsu'' homonyms films series and franchise. Miscellaneous * In other versions of Hunter × Hunter, Milluki is spelled and pronounced as Milky. Translations around the World (Mí jī Zòu dí kè) 糜稽•祖迪 (Mí jī Zǔ dí) 米路奇•左鲁迪古/米路奇•左魯迪古 (Mǐ lù qí Zuǒ lǔ dí gǔ) |fr = Miruki Zoldik |ko = 미르키 조르딕 (Mireuki Joreudik) |ru = Миллуки Золдик (Milluki Zoldik) |es = Milluki Zaoldyeck}} References Navigation ar:ميلوكي_زولديك cs:Milluki_Zoldyck de:Milluki_Zoldyck es:Milluki_Zoldyck fr:Miruki_Zoldik id:Milluki_Zoldyck pl:Milluki_Zoldyck pt:Milluki_Zaoldyeck ru:Миллуки_Золдик zh:糜稽•揍敵客 Category:Male characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Assassins Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Manipulators Category:Wanted Criminals